


Cognitive

by DagReaper (TyJaxDrax)



Series: Movie-verse [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Bucky Barnes In Place Of Natasha Romanov, During Avengers Assemble, Fighting, Kissing, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyJaxDrax/pseuds/DagReaper
Summary: Bucky was seriously shaken, his head was swimming and he was sitting back against the wall with his heart racing, trying to break through his rib cage after he came face to face with that giant, green monster. His breathing pattern was stuttering, his eyes frantically flicking everywhere. He was actually scared.“Anybody? Do you copy!” Bucky sharply inhaled at the voice coming over the comms still in his ear. He shakily reached a hand to his ear, switching it on and hearing the beep that passed through to Fury’s comm. “It’s Barton. He took out our systems. He’s headed for the detention level. Do you copy?” he sounded frantic and pissed.“This is Agent Barnes. I copy,”-----Or the one where Bucky is in place of Natasha during the Clint vs Natasha battle in the Avengers Assemble movie.





	Cognitive

**Author's Note:**

> I've wanted to do some Cannon moments/scenes for WinterHawk, with Bucky in place of Natasha, but I never really got around to it. I'm glad I did this one.
> 
> Don't get me wrong, I love Nat, she's brilliant, I just love WinterHawk a tad more.

Bucky was seriously shaken, his head was swimming and he was sitting back against the wall with his heart racing, trying to break through his rib cage after he came face to face with that giant, green monster. His breathing pattern was stuttering, his eyes frantically flicking everywhere. He was actually scared. The Winter Soldier was actually scared of something. He found a fear, and it was the first one he’d had in a long time.

He swallowed thickly and pressed himself tighter against the wall, his senses snapping at every little noise and sound that was near him. He didn’t want to see that again, he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of those huge, green hands.

“Anybody? Do you copy!” Bucky sharply inhaled at the voice coming over the comms still in his ear. He swallowed again and tried to calm his breathing. He shakily reached a hand to his ear, switching it on and hearing the beep that passed through to Fury’s comm. He’d know that someone was there and listening. “It’s Barton. He took out our systems. He’s headed for the detention level. Do you copy?” he sounded frantic and pissed. It didn’t surprise him. Hawkeye was a renowned man with too many skills to be easily taken down. He was one of the best in SHIELD besides Bucky.

“This is Agent Barnes. I copy,” he replied with a low grit to his tone. He was still a bit shaken, but it was Clint. He took another breath and then forced himself to stand, biting at his gums to focus on something other than his fear and shaken self. He needed to compose and pain helped. He sprinted, heading towards the detention level. He ducked and jumped the beams that were in the way and gradually slowed to keep himself silent when he saw Clint striding along the walkway.

He swiftly and silently got ahead of him and hid under the walkway, waiting for him to pass by before he just as silently climbed up and started following, their footsteps in perfect unison until he was close a mere two feet. He knew what was coming, had trained with him enough to know what he’d do and how he’d fight him.

Bucky saw the move coming, the archer reaching for his quiver, for an arrow. It was notched and he turned halfway around, the bow was drawn and Bucky grabbed it and stood sidelong against it, out of the way of the arrow that flew from it. He dropped to a crouch to drag him down with the bow and as he came down, Bucky stood, his fist still holding the bow aimed at him. But Clint evaded by spinning and elbowing him in the face. He stumbled back a step and then abruptly sidestepped the bow that was swung at him.

Bucky stepped back again and then threw a back kick Clint’s way as he stepped towards him, sending him back a few steps. As he did, Bucky slipped from the walkway and slid under it. He saw Clint look over the side and Bucky jumped up on the other side, rolling up onto it and kicking him in the chest, which sent him back again. Clint caught his balance and already had an arrow notched and aimed at him. Just as it was loose Bucky jumped to the other walkway beside where they were, Clint following him and swung his bow, the Soldier avoiding and evading until he saw his chance and used both hands to grab the wire of the bow, keeping it tight in his grip and held close to his chest.

Clint tried pulling and twisting, but Bucky could see that he couldn’t loosen the grip and Clint then pulled back, taking a few steps behind him, dragging Bucky with him and then thrust the bow forward, bashing Bucky in the face with it. His jaw erupted in pain for a moment before he forced himself to focus again.

But by then, Clint had forced them to turn and forced him back against the railing with his hands and chest caught in and against the bow. He was sandwiched between the Archer and the metal railing. They had a moment of pushing against each other, Bucky getting no leverage with Clint keeping him forced against the metal. This would be the point where Bucky would curse like crazy at Fury for disabling the strength in his arm, having deemed him a possible danger on the Helicarrier. He would be getting one helluva mouthful later!

Bucky grunted as he tried to push back, feeling Clint push just as hard. He was so damn close, the archer’s body pressed flatly against him from the stomach down with the bow between them. He panted lightly and paused, staring the archer in the eye, staring at the brainwashed bright blue that stared back.

He then abruptly relaxed the muscles in his arms, letting the bow press hard into his chest and watching Clint’s upper half jerk forward with the loss of pressure. Bucky tilted his head and slammed their lips together, feeling the archer stiffen up entirely and stay completely still against him as he shifted their lips together.

There was a moment of nothing, but then Clint almost timidly started moving with him. He was relaxing against him and his eyes were still a bright blue, though half lidded and non-threatening now. Bucky stared and tilted his head further, deepening the kiss and Clint seemed to try lean closer, but the bow was in the way.

His lips were warm, damp and smooth against his own and Bucky already felt guilty for what he was about to do. He reluctantly broke the kiss but stayed close, their mouths still brushing against each other.

“That’s a preemptive _sorry_ for this,” Bucky then immediately forced him back, Clint having relaxed and then, reached out for his jacket collar, dragging him back towards him to slam their heads together with a spine-chilling knock. He watched Clint instantly drop to the floor. “Sorry, Barton,”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed this. I definitely plan on writing more of them. And like I said at the top, I love Nat, but I love WinterHawk more.


End file.
